scumvillainfandomcom-20200213-history
Luo BingHe/Relationships
Family Tianlang Jun Tianlang Jun is Luo Binghe's father. They have a poor relationship due to Tianlang Jun kidnapping Shen Yuan in an attempt to lure him and steal his body as a 'Perfect vessel'. Su Xiyan Su Xiyan is Luo Binghe's mother. When she was alive, she gave him a small coin that he became very protective of. She was forced to drink a poison to kill him while she was pregnant and chose to absorb it herself rather than risk harming him. it did damage to her that eventually killed her. Zhuzhi Lang Zhuzhi Lang is Luo Binghe's biological cousin, and a minion of Tianlang Jun. Washerwoman Mother Binghe's adoptive mother, who raised him from childhood. Her existence is a part of Binghe's tragic backstory, as they grow up with little to nothing and suffer greatly, abused by the noble family she works for. She bought him the fake jade pendant he treasures so much, saving up for a long time to afford a good one to gift him but accidentally buys a fake and then dies of heartbreak. He treasures it anyway and is greatly distressed when it is lost. Cang Qiong Mountain Yue Qingyuan Shen Qingqiu (Original) The original Shen Qingqiu (AKA Shen Jiu) was one of the main villain characters in "Proud Immortal Demon Way". as the man in charge of Binghe's training he was portrayed as a cruel and viscous bully. It is revealed, however, that many of the "crimes" committed against the original Luo Binghe were terrible misunderstandings, hidden by Airplane Shooting Towards The Sky for fear of backlash from the fans. For example, the instance of him pouring hot tea on him was meant to dispense medicine and the sabotaged cultivation manual was actually the fault of one of the other disciples' harrassment. This was never cleared up in the original novel, leading to the Original Good's body being dismembered and tortured before his death by Original Luo Binghe. In Scum Villain, when Binghe was a disciple he gets a terrible fever, and his soul vanishes or is destroyed, leaving his body for Shen Yuan to inhabit. Shen Yuan Binghe's love interest and (eventual) husband. They meet when Shen Yuan transmigrates into Shen Qingqiu's body. The only person Binghe is tender with, willing to do most anything to make him happy and safe. Binghe falls in love (or at least becomes very affectionate) fairly early on. In the three years he studies under him, he comes to deeply trust and care for him as his 'Shizun'. It's to the point that when Shen Yuan pushes him into the abyss his distress and trauma causes his coolness points to be reset to zero. He cares so much that he chose to keep the scar on his chest instead of erasing it, it being "a gift from Shizun". Shortly after the Abyss he becomes possessive and aggressive towards Shen Yuan, even yandere like, thinking Shen Yuan hates him. After Shen Yuan self destructs, Binghe uses his abilities to preserve and repair his body, continually fighting Liu Qingge who tries to retrieve it for burial. It is in such good condition that despite five years passing, its fully ready to inhabit when SY's plant body breaks down. Once Shen Yuan figures out Binghe doesn't want to kill him (and notices the genre shift into BL) the feelings become more obviously mutual, and they settle down together, living primarily in SY's bamboo house. In the wedding extra, Binghe proposes. He acts uncertain, as if scared of being rejected and Shen Yuan responds by scolding him lightly for being silly and they immediately on the spot elope. Liu Qingge Luo Binghe respected Liu Qingge when he was a disciple of Shen Qingqiu's. He starts getting jealous of Liu Qingge when he starts devoping feelings for Shen Qingqiu. The relationship becomes more hostile when Shen Qingqiu dies and Luo Binghe refuses to return his body. They have many fights over the years Shen Qingqiu is dead, with Luo Binghe always beating him. Shang Qinghua Luo Binghe respects Shang Qinghua and tolerates him because he is friends with Shen Qingqiu. Wei Qingyan Qi Qingqi Mu Qingfang Disciples Ming Fang Luo Binghe's bully when he was studying under Shen Qingqiu. Ning Yingying Luo Binghe's childhood friend. He cared for her, though was admitted to being annoyed by her. She was hurt by his betrayal. Ling Mingyan Demon Mo Beijun Mo Beijun is Luo Binghe's closest follower. Other "Original" Luo Bingge The Luo Binghe from the original novel. Luo Binghe hates him. When referring to this version of him, he's called "Bing-ge" as opposed to Shen Yuan's version, titled "Bing-mei", a cute nickname. This version of him only appears in the novel in person twice, during Shen Yuan's punishment for failing a mission in chapter 71, "The System's Penalty" and in the extra "Bing-ge vs Bing-mei" Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships